Talk:Sessyoin Kiara/@comment-27898725-20170510151400/@comment-28048698-20170511024825
Here come a long comment, I hope someone find it useful. Because I'm starting to feel there is a lot of prejudice against Meltlilith the same way Nightingale had a lot of prejudice at first. :( I've been using Meltlilith a lot in this event. Not mine, because she isn't maxed yet, but the maxed Meltlilith's from my supports, and I must say something about this whole discussion about Meltlilith's usefulness that exist since she was released. :/ First of all, compare Kiara, Meltlilith and Passionlip just because they are the same class it's like compare Da Vinci, Xuanzang and Helena Blavatsky just because the three of them are Caster. It's totally wrong. They are different types of Servants (even being the same class) and have different types of roles. Kiara, Meltlilith and Passionlip are great in their roles, and the three of them will suck if are forced on another role. I think we have one of two problems here: there are people that love Meltlilith so much that they expected her to be the new Jeanne Alter and Cú Alter, and those wo hate Meltlilith so much that they will see anything wrong with her skills and NPs. The same happened with Nightingale at first. Passionlip is a tank, and it's also a Buster type Servant. Of course she will do more raw damage at first because she have three Buster cards (150% damage) and a buster NP (so you can chain a Buster Brave Chain easier). That's the only reason for her to do more damage. Meltlilith have 1.393 more ATK and both Meltlilith and Passionlip have a +30% ATK buff. However, Passionlip only have one Arts and one Quick. She isn't going to spam her NP. And her NP is AoE, she isn't going to shine against bosses, not as the main DPS. Kiara and Meltlilith have almost the same ATK (Kiara only have 24 less). However, Kiara isn't DPS, not at all. You can use her as a DPS? Yes, you can, max her, grail ascend her, buff her with Merlin/Waver/Tamamo/Mystic Code, etc. But don't expect her to do the same damage that a main DPS Servant can do. Meltlilith's NP damage is 1200% with Quick card. That means 960% damage (80% x 1200%). Kiara's NP damage is 450% with Art cards. That means 450% damage (100% x 450%). Against a boss that means half the damage (even less). As an AoE Servant, Kiara's goal is to wipe the enemies, not burst a single enemy. Now if we look at Kiara's skillset and NP we can see how she is an utility Servant (more or less like Shielder, or like Asterios), not a DPS like Meltlilith or a tank like Passionlip. A skill to reduce debuff resistance, a skill to reduce one NP's charge and reduce DEF, and her only burst skill have a 1 turn duration. Her NP ignore DEF, yes, with very low damage multiplier. The main goal of this NP is the healing. She is the typical Arts-type utility NP spammer. That's all Meltlilith is a Quick-type Servant, and it's obvious how she is a critical one. First of all she have a better Star Absortion (100 against the 97 of Kiara and Passionlip), her first skill is a better Instinct (up to 15 stars) with two Quick cards and a Quick NP for a Quick Brave Chain. Her dodge can resist up to two hits, enough to survive a Noble Phantasm, and you can use it since the beginning withouth worrying about the Cooldown (only 5 turns). Her third skill have two ways to be used: to boost your NP if you card-count like we do with Ishtar, or to reduce the enemy's NP to survive it (coupled with a DEF buff of Shielder, Waver, or someone else). Also her Independent Action boost her critical damage. Want to compare damage of both Passionlip and Meltlilith? Then use both of them the way they are meant to be used. Use Meltlilith in a critical-oriented team, with Fragments 2030, low Star Absortion companions, and/or someone who can generate Stars with a skill or NP. She will do critical damage more often than Passionlip, and with that she will do better damage than Passionlip. Also, even if Meltlilith's NP overcharge activate after the damage, she can spam that NP a lot, using that bonus damage in the next NPs.